cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Consitution of the EUFN
This EUFN Consitution was drafted in on the 2nd of June 2008 by President Dope and was backed by Prime Minister James. It replaced the former EUFN Charter and has since been improved upon. Introduction We, the nations of the EUFN, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow members against outside aggression and promote the EUFN way of life to the Cyber Nations world. Part I Fundamental Principles Article 1: Form of Alliance (1) Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) is a Republican-Forwardist alliance. (2) EUFN centres its beliefs around Forwardism. (3) The EUFN is a green team alliance. Article 2 Equality (1) All nations have equal social status and are equal before the law, without regard to their race, language, religion, political opinions, and personal or social conditions. (2) It is the duty of the alliance to remove all economic obstacles that will stop the economic success of its members, by aiding and trading with all members. Article 3 Language (1) The republican alliance has two official languages these being English and Irish, with English being the main one in use. Article 4 Religion (1) The EUFN has no official religion. All members can freely choose their own religion. Article 5 War (1) EUFN sees war as an instrument offending the liberty of the peoples and as a means for settling international disputes; it promotes and encourages international organizations furthering such ends. In case of EUFN is under attack, the Ministry of Defence (MoD) will not shy away from encouraging the President from declaring war. (2) Rouge attacks on alligned nations by rogue EUFN members is considered an offense to what the EUFN stands for and what most alliances stands for. (3) All rogue attacks coming from EUFN shall be punished serverly. Any EUFN Member that decides to become a rougue will lose its status as member of the alliance and will not recieve aid, trade or help during the rouge's time of need. Article 6 Bank (1) EUFN has a duty of aiding its members and through its bank; new members are entitled a 30 day aid period in which they shall receive an amount of aid every 10 days for 30 days. Article 7 Flag (1) The flag of the EUFN is a black background with a green line going through the centre and in the middle is a green and gold Celtic design. In the lower half of the flag the letters EUFN appears along with 4 green stars on each side. (2) The meaning of the flag is the EUFN's team colour (green), the eight stars at the bottom shows what year of the 21st century the EUFN was founded in (2008). The celtic design shows the celtic heritage the EUFN has. Article 8 Elections and Terms (1) All elections shall last two days in the middle or end of a month. Except for when an election is needed soon before that time. (2) President of the EUFN is elected directly by all members that are able to vote. The term of President last six months and the elections shall take place during the first four days of December and June. Terms: *January-June *July-December (3) The Prime Minister is also elected by all members that are able to vote. The term according to the Elected Term Bill 2008 (In force from December 2008) will last three months and all elections should take place on the last two days of March, June, September and December. Upon getting elected the Prime Minister will select a deputy. Terms: *January-March *April-June *July-September *October-December (4) Members of the Council of the EUFN are elected every two years in August. (5) The Ministry of Defence do not have elections and are chosen by the President around the time of the Presidential Elections. (6) The president cannot run for the elections of Prime Minister while he or she is still the president. He or she can only run if (s)he is not president at the time of the general elections. (7) The prime minister cannot run for the elections of President while he or she is still the prime minister. He or she can only run if (s)he is not prime minister at the time of the presidential elections. (8) New members must wait a month till they can become canidates for any elections. Article 9 Order of Succession (1)'If President is removed, banned, dies in office then the order of succession is: *Prime Minister, *Deputy Prime Minister, *Foreign Minister, *Finance Minister, *War Minister, *Deputy War Minister, *Field Marshal, '(2) If the Order of Succession fails then the government will lie to the EUFN Council. Part II Rights of Members Title I Rights (1) Members are allowed to be associated with other nations outside of the EUFN but are forbidden to be associated with another alliance unless you are a diplomat with that alliance. (2) Everyone has the right to freely express thoughts in writing, and by other communication. (3) One is not guilty until he or she is proven to be so. (4) All members have the right to access the forums of the EUFN (5) All members have the right to vote in elections (6) All members have the equal right to take up any position in the alliance. Part III Organization of the Republic Title I: The Five Great offices (1) President is the head of the alliance. He or she is usually elected by the people. The President has the power to pass laws in effect providing the backing of the Prime Minister, president has the main say over what goes on in the alliance; and is the main representative of the EUFN to other alliances. Providing the backing of MoD the president can declare war when necceasary. If the public do not wish to have him/her no more then the Council can overall him and replace him/her with the prime minister until a Presidential elections takes place. (2) Prime minister of the EUFN is mainly a ceremonial role but has the power to allow the President to pass or stop laws coming into effect. If he disagrees then he will take it to the EUFN Council who will then review the laws and accept or reject them. The prime minister can be re-elected how many times he or she want, but if he/she is re-elected more then 2 times in a row he/she must wait two elections in order to become PM again. (3) Deputy Prime Minister will serve as acting Prime Minister whenever the real Prime Minister is temporarily absent or is incapable of exercising his/her power. For this reason the Deputy PM can also succeed the Prime Minister following his or her sudden death or unexpected resignation through elections. If the Prime Minister is unable to back a proposal by the president after 3 days then the deputy has the right to back it into law. (4) The Finance minister is the title held by an official chosen by the President, who is responsible for all economic and financial matters under the guidence of the President. He or she will also be the head of the bank of the EUFN. (5) Foreign Minister is an official chosen by both President and Prime Minister his or her role is to keep in contact with the EUFN allies, create new ties with new alliances (under the guidence of the President) and along with the President try and disfuse inter-alliances disagreements. Title II: The Council '(1)' The EUFN Council is a body that advises the President of a respective notion or idea. They also have an ability to overrule the President and Prime Minister and replace them with an elected successor. If they can provide a solid reason and clear evidence to do so. Title III: ''Ministry of Defence '(1)''' Ministry of Defence looks after the defense of the alliance. It will discuss about declaring wars and can urge the President and or Prime Minister to declare or not to declare war. Although the head of state aka President will have the final say. If the MoD doesn’t like it they bring the case to the council and if they decided against the President then they can overrule the President and the Prime Minister to which snap elections take place. A more simple way about the power is that if both President and or the Prime Minister want the EUFN as a whole go to war then they need the backing of the MoD. Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations